


the truth untold

by gymnopedies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Jewel heist, M/M, Secret Identity, kaito kid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymnopedies/pseuds/gymnopedies
Summary: Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.Minhyun might just be the Mozart of solving unsolved mysteries, but when it comes to the jewel thief codenamed KID, everything he knows is thrown to the wind.





	1. a flower that resembles you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was an au i wanted to write for a while and i’m glad to finally Do it for onghwangweek day 5! thank you to the mods and everyone that participated so far for a great event. 
> 
> psa: don't need to know what magic kaito is about to read, the premise is rather straightforward. 
> 
> unbeta’ed and speed wrote this in a day so. Forgive Me....

 

 

 

At first glance, Hwang Minhyun looks pretty fit.

One might expect Seoul’s greatest detective to possess some degree of athletic ability (Holmes, for example, had his inclination for Baritsu, judo for Kogoro Akechi.) But in the end, only one truth prevails: in unsolved cases, in life, and in the ability to sprint across the Met, in pursuit of a wanted criminal, without breaking a sweat.

“He’s getting away from us, hyung!” Jinyoung calls from ahead. “The Greek and Roman art section!”

Minhyun leans against a pillar, hands on knees. This hadn’t been in the job description.

KID isn’t any ordinary criminal. Skilled enough to disguise himself as someone completely different, and cunning enough to make off with the Duchesse de Polignac right under everyone’s noses. Daring too, considering that the room where the seventy-four million dollar blue diamond was housed had been packed with the world’s best deterrents: a state of the art security system and detectives a hundred strong. There was a reason why they called KID a magician thief, with as many successful heists as there were stars in the sky. 

As for KID’s charm, the legions of fans cheering outside the Met were enough to speak to his natural ability to draw people in like moths to a flame.

"Hyung! Where are you?"

Feeling slightly less winded, Minhyun begins lightly jogging in the direction of Jinyoung’s voice. Out of the horde of detectives that had gathered in New York City to take down KID, the two of them are the only ones left standing. The rest had been taken out, either by sleeping dart or by some sort of monstrously elaborate prank: KID’s modus operandi. Last heist back in Seoul, an army of ten thousand African bullfrogs had immobilized an entire task force.

KID’s weapon of choice this time around? Glue, glitter, and more glitter.

_“Hrk‒!”_

“Jinyoung?” Minhyun grows more concerned when he receives no reply. He looks all around the open-air sculpture garden he’s run into. No Jinyoung in sight. “Are you okay?”

“And then there was one.”

Minhyun whips around and sees KID, in all his obnoxious cape-and-mask glory, pointing his card gun at him from the pedestal of a raised Greek statue. In the low-lights, surrounded by white marble antiquities and ivy walls, KID appears to Minhyun as if in a dream. The moon, pale-grey and swollen in the night sky, dusts everything with a glow. Even the toothy smile on KID’s face seems somewhat surreal.

Throughout his life, Minhyun had never been particularly carried away by beauty of any kind. The never-ending pursuit of mysteries had always come first to him. Adding the coordinates of KID to his memory, however ‒ the way his eyes shift as he looks at him, the blink of his eyelids, the curve of his lips‒ had been scarily easy.

KID is dangerous. So, so dangerous. In the conventional sense, and for Minhyun’s heart. 

“Should I be flattered that you decided to come here all the way from Korea, Hwang? Just for me?”

“Where’s Jinyoung?”

“No greeting for an old friend?" KID says, lowering dark lashes onto white silk, and Minhyun’s ears burn at the way KID smirks and shifts his body like an invitation. "You’re really cute when you’re concerned, you know." 

Despite half his face being covered, it’s a truth that KID, up close, is annoyingly handsome. All the evidence laid before Minhyun (the jawline, carved from stone, and the infuriatingly attractive shape of KID’s mouth) results in Minhyun’s heart doing flips in his chest everytime they make eye contact.

Stop it, Minhyun tries to tell his traitorous heart. It doesn’t work.

“Don’t worry, pretty boy.” KID grins. “Bae Jinyoung’s taking a nap on the second floor with all the friezes. Covered in glitter too, probably.”

Minhyun sighs. “Could you consider being less messy with your next heist?”

“Sorry about that. Did you ever manage to get that fancy car you requested for this morning, by the way?”

Minhyun pats himself down in a panic. “Do you have me bugged?”

“Maybe, maybe not. A magician never reveals his secrets, after all.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Yes, you can. So then, my dear detective.” KID says, leaping down from the pedestal and leaning in closer to Minhyun. His eyes are bluer than any jewel. Minhyun wonders if that's the color of KID’s real eyes. “If you’re so good at your job, then why can’t you deduce the matters of my heart?”

“What even occupies the heart of a thief? Jewels? A pathological need for attention?” Minhyun says, and KID laughs again. It’s always so easy to talk to KID. In another world, they might’ve even been friends. “Why do you even steal in the first place, if you return all the treasure you take anyways? It’s as if you’re searching for somethin _‒_ ”

KID falls silent. All the puzzle pieces slowly click into place.

“You’re searching for something.”

For the first time ever, KID isn’t smiling. Minhyun stares. KID, in the moonlight with the softness of the spotlight stripped away from him, looks younger. Vulnerable. The silhouettes of long, thin leaves play their quivering shadows across KID’s half-obscured face. He lowers his card gun.

“Yes. I am.”

Carefully, slowly, KID draws ever closer. Minhyun can’t look away. He could never pull himself away from a mystery, especially one that stares him right back in the face. “What is it?”

“Why should I tell you, Hwang Minhyun?”

His full name as spoken by KID sends a lightning strike running throughout Minhyun’s veins. Not because of how right it sounds on KID’s lips (because believe it or not, it sounds like it belongs there) _‒_ but because something about the timbre of KID’s voice as it wraps around his name sounds _‒ oddly familiar?_

“You know, you seem kind of ...familiar.”

KID steps back into the shadows of a little grove, until his entire face is hidden from view, and Minhyun can only see the wash of stars about him. “See me in your dreams often, Minhyun?” Again. Like a sudden gasp of breath that freezes a room into stillness, the mere act of KID saying his name throws him off-balance. "Heists happen so often that I meet you more than I meet some of my friends." 

Why is KID so familiar to him?

“No, that’s not it.” Minhyun says, following KID into the slender-leaved grove, where he’s hidden himself in the greenery. Through the darkness of the tender trees, only the light of KID’s large blue black eyes and the white silk of his suit are visible. It feels odd to be the one doing the cornering. “I think I know you.”

“Do you?” KID’s voice wavers. He’s affected.

Minhyun presses in closer, and feels the distracting warmth of KID’s body against his own. He exits his train of thought and promptly boards another one instead, a curiosity that has been running undercurrent ever since they've started this convoluted game of cat-and-mouse.

How it would feel to have KID’s lips press against his own, to get lost in the give and take of KID’s mouth?

The clean, beautiful lines of KID’s wrists come up to encircle Minhyun’s face. Their eyes meet.

KID breathes the next words against Minhyun’s shut lips. “I think you’re mistaken.”

“Mm-hmm?” Minhyun hums, and against all his better judgment, sweeps his tongue against KID’s bottom lip and kisses him.

KID closes his eyes and opens against Minhyun’s mouth instantly, smiling into the kiss when he flips their positions and hikes Minhyun up, hard, into the tangle of leaves. They kiss, breathlessly ‒ pulling each other in like magnets until Minhyun sees stars. KID trails his gloved hands down Minhyun’s chest to hold him tightly at the waist, and brings him in for one more kiss, and then another, up to when the distant sound of police sirens breaks them apart.

Minhyun whines and tries to chase after KID’s suddenly absent lips.

“I think that’s my cue to go.” KID whispers. His eyes are dark. “See you around, angel.”

Still dazed, Minhyun lets out a little noise of protest.

“Wait, I have to detain you _‒_ ” is all he manages to get out before his head falls forwards, and his vision goes black.

 

⟢

 

“How was New York?”

Minhyun lets out an annoyed huff. The rooftop air is warm and the skies are clear, with no indication of moon or stars above them. “Terrible, Ong. Even if I did recover the Duchesse de Polignac, KID got away unscathed _again_ , and I had to spend thirty minutes helping Jinyoung get the glitter out of his shoes.”

At some point, probably after he had been knocked out by sleeping dart, KID had slipped the stolen diamond into Minhyun’s suit pocket with a handwritten note. _“Wasn’t the one I was looking for~ You, on the other hand, just might be it! Consider me impressed. Love, KID ♡!”_

Only the protocol against destroying evidence had kept Minhyun from ripping it up into shreds.

“As expected. Did KID sweep you off your feet this time?” Seongwu smiles, glasses glinting in the sunlight. “Steal your heart with his amazingly good looks?”

It’s weird enough that Commissioner Ong’s son enjoys hanging around Minhyun’s office for no reason whatsoever (for research, he claims), but the fact that Seongwu is a full-fledged KID fanboy in his twenties is even weirder. You’d think that he'd grow up to admire more morally upstanding people, considering his background.

Minhyun sulks. “Can we not kick me while I’m already down?”  

“You didn’t deny it though.”

“What?”

“That KID has finally swept you off your feet and stolen your heart?” Seongwu grins, and something about it brings up vaguely foggy details from that formless haze of a night in New York. Minhyun can’t quite place it, and his head starts hurting from the recollection of being darted, so he drops it.

 _Stolen my heart_?

Minhyun thinks back to KID, making little satisfied sighs every time Minhyun kissed him, and the pleasant weight of his hands on Minhyun’s face, his waist, his thighs, his hips. As much as he wants to deny it, the memory of KID’s touch sits heavy in his blood, in a way that he’ll remember to kingdom come.

Minhyun flushes, unable to look Seongwu in the eyes.

“Maybe.” he says in a small voice.

When Minyhun steals a glance at Seongwu, he’s pink and grinning. “We’re changing the topic before you can tell me two hundred other reasons why KID is the coolest ever.”

“Okay,” says Seongwu, looking too amazed to argue.

Minhyun looks up at the sky, where a faint outline of the moon has started to appear overhead. It’ll be a full moon tonight in Seoul. “What did you spend the week I was away doing, by the way?”  

“Oh.” Seongwu says. He’s still pink. “Something very, very nice.”

“Mm? What was it?”

The corners of Seongwu’s lips pull up into a smile. “It’s a secret.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never had the courage to write before these past two weeks and now suddenly i was able to sit down and publish two (TWO?) fics, Who Am I??? 
> 
> kudos and comments as always super appreciated! you can find me at my newly created writing twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/selestialbodies).


	2. to breathe as the me that you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning on writing another chapter for this, but! life finds a way. 
> 
> this includes: a passing glimpse of this au's hattori heiji, anesthetics, a train, and feelings.

 

When Minhyun wakes up in a suite on the North Star Express with no memory of how he ended up on the train floor, his eyes meet startling blue.

“Am I dreaming?” Minhyun says stupidly, drinking in the sight of KID.

He watches as a drop of water travels slowly down KID’s fringe. His hat is missing.

“Why is your hair wet? It’s not raining, is it?”

“The sprinklers went off,” KID says slowly, incredulously, as if his sudden presence might scare Minhyun off. “But I think the more important question is, are you okay?”

“He got hit pretty hard with the gas. Anesthetic, I’m thinking. Other than that, he’s fine.”

The sound of Daniel’s voice lightly jogs the haze swirling around Minhyun’s mind.

There had been a notice sent out by KID, and per usual, hundreds of detectives (including Seoul's best, and for the first time, Busan's best ‒ a certain Kang Daniel) had staked out the train transporting the prey. Target: Polaris, an 18-carat solid gold pocket watch, engraved with owls and bats and moonbeams glowing amongst the stars. A fitting treasure for phantom thief KID, whose visage only appears when the full moon hangs low in the sky.

Just one thing. KID doesn’t steal things like a million-euro pocket watch once owned by some Rothschild.

Minhyun’s suspicions were confirmed at midnight, when a gang of armed men had taken the first-class car hostage and demanded the watch in exchange of the passenger’s lives. Minhyun had reached for his gun, a mist had seeped in under the door, and he’d pitched forwards into darkness.

And now KID is in front of him, looking at him with worry in his impossibly blue eyes.

“Anesthetics? That’s why he’s so giggly _?_ ”

“Why does this always happen when you’re involved?” Minhyun says, sullen. The haze isn’t going away, no matter how hard Minhyun squeezes his eyes shut. “I think I’d like to be more conscious whenever you’re around, you know? I missed you‒” Minhyun hiccups, and then makes big moon eyes at KID. “‒a lot. A whole lot.”  

What Minhyun can make out from KID’s hidden face, namely his cheeks, are flushed pink. “You’re just going to leave him like this? With me? Alone?”     
Daniel shrugs. “I think the hostage situation is probably more pressing right now." He grins. "Take good care of him, will ya?”

The lock clicks shut behind him.

 

⟢

 

Minhyun starts trying to unbutton his wet shirt two minutes after Daniel leaves.

He makes it to about the fifth button down when a gloved hand stops him: KID, curled up to the left of him, mouth pressed into a stern little line. Minhyun wants to kiss it away, but sitting up from the pillow is a herculean effort he doesn’t want to take.

“Button the shirt back up, Minhyun.”

KID shows up beautifully in counterglow, Minhyun decides, just as well as he does in moonlight. The lamp overhead is high enough and angled well so as to light KID’s subject perfectly. Particularly the square corner of his jaw, whenever he speaks.

“No. It feels gross. I have sensitive skin.” Minhyun hiccups, squirming, and KID smiles a little before frowning again. “I’ll get sick if I keep wearing it. You don’t want to deal with me when I’m sick.”

“You’re still annoyingly cute when you’re doped up.”

“Better than just plain annoying, like you.” Minhyun puffs out his cheeks. “I don’t like you very much, KID. Do you want to hear my list of grievances towards you? Because I have many.”

KID pulls his hands away, profile turned towards the window. How could somebody make the simple act of turning away so nice to watch? “Go on, then,” KID says, tone clipped.

“Number one. I don’t like being darted.”

“You were going to arrest me all those times!”

“Two. The glitter in Jinyoung’s shoes‒”

“I made sure all the heists after that were less messy, you didn't even get a speck of dust on you the last five heists‒”

“Three, you didn’t even leave your number behind after we made out. ”

KID swallows. His eyelashes are quivering nervously. “Did you want me to?”

When it comes to KID, there suddenly exists a wildness within Minhyun, not unlike the electricity that appears sometimes when the night sky promises a storm. Lightning in the air and on his skin, dancing incandescently between spired white constellations and the slow trajectory of Jupiter. What was it about KID that prompted feelings like this?

Maybe the lingering possibility that if Minhyun was asked to describe his ideal type, the description might’ve just pointed back to KID, even down to those three tiny moles arranged in a cluster of stars on his left cheek.

“You know, KID,” Minhyun says softly, lost in the flicker of KID’s eyes. “I was lying. About not liking you? Because I hope you know‒”

The curl of KID’s lowered eyelashes dance on his cheeks, and his breath hitches as Minhyun sits up to whisper the next words directly into the shell of his ear.

“‒I like you a lot.”

For a minute, Minhyun can only hear the unsteady beat of his pulse. A band of silver crosses KID’s forearm, the implied moon turning the air sweet with honey, and pools of pale yellow pulsate and melt on KID’s cheek. Minhyun wonders if their forms look more or less conjoined like this, bodies suspended together in simple human need.

KID’s expression is hidden away somewhere in the blue.

“You’re still woozy from the anesthesia, Minhyun. Get some sleep. I’ll take the floor, or something‒”

“KID,” Minhyun interrupts, his fingers searching out blindly to thread KID’s hand into his, like it’s the most natural thing in the world, to reach out and press the soft flesh of their palms together. Outside, the world is reduced to the iridescent blur of a cool night in late summer. Neon lights flicker in the distance, twice slower than Minhyun’s heart.

“Will you come find me? Outside of all of this?”

All Minhyun wants to do is narrow in on that one point of connection ‒ so when KID pulls his hand away, Minhyun makes a small noise of displeasure and forces his eyes wide open.

The words die in Minhyun’s mouth, however, when he takes in the look in KID’s eyes.

“I don’t think you’ll like me very much, if I do.” KID glances at the space between them, looking miserable and wonderfully happy, all at the same time. “I already consider this somewhat of a miracle.”

It occurs to Minhyun this is maybe the first time that he’s seeing the real KID, beyond his sure hands and eager smile that are a part of the performance as much as the cape and mask were. Tousle-haired, unguarded KID. Warmth floods Minhyun, from his heart all the way to where their hands had fit together, just a few seconds ago.

Minhyun smiles, brilliantly, enough to illuminate the entire room. “You’re not a bad person, KID.”

“There’s also the matter of you arresting me.”

“Hmm‒” Minhyun hums and then pouts at the wetness of his nose that won’t go away, only to have KID kiss him lightly, running a quick tongue over the swell of Minhyun’s bottom lip.

“Always wanted to do that,” KID mumbles, sounding as stunned as Minhyun feels.

“Do what?”

KID swats at his elbow. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Yessir,” Minhyun slurs, resting his head on KID’s shoulder. The last thing he registers is the quick, unmistakable press of a kiss against his cheek.

“Good night, _Seongwu_ ,” he says distantly, and sleep overcomes him.

 

⟢

 

Minhyun feels somewhat empty when he wakes up to find himself alone. He wants to think that it’s because he’s missing the warmth of KID’s body, but the ache in his chest suggests that it runs far deeper than that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what kind of Best Detective would minhyun be if he didn’t figure seongwu out at some point,


	3. but i still want you

 

 

 

For a sickening moment, Minhyun’s world consists of the following: the sharp crack of two gunshots, a whirl of white silk, and a flash as KID vanishes into thin air.

The first bullet: intended for KID. The second: aimed at Minhyun’s throat, intercepted by KID.

“I’m going after the shooter,” Daniel hisses, his complexion paper-white. “You go find KID. Jinyoung, with me.”  

Minhyun wastes no time in following the thin, barely noticeable trail of blood up to the rooftop. The distinct stickiness of fear clouds every footstep, and it only worsens at the memory of KID’s form just a minute ago: wracked with pain and eyes blown open with the shock of being shot.    
“Oh, detective,” a voice floats in from Minhyun’s right, “I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

KID is sprawled under a parasol, body curled away from the smoke and the sirens. His eyes are closed, and he’s thrown off his mask and hat. He’s not moving. It could be a cinematographic still, KID sleeping in the pools of moon, but the nervous thrum of Minhyun’s heart suggests otherwise.

“KID‒” Minhyun says weakly, and panic starts to claw at his throat when the only answer he receives is the unmoving line of KID’s throat, his Adam’s apple, the soft skin under his chin. KID remains motionless in his arms, no matter how many times Minhyun calls for him. “KID?”

The minutes grow thick and viscous. Big white diamonds cut from the interplay of light and shade linger all around them on the azulejo tile, and KID is still not moving.

The ache turns into a dull, numb pain. “Seongwu, _please_.”

A hand catches Minhyun’s wrist.

KID‒ no, Seongwu bends off of Minhyun’s lap with a sleepy, drowsy movement that is almost woeful. “So you actually did figure it out, that day on the train.”

Without warning, relief swells in Minhyun’s heart. “Are‒ are you okay? You got shot twice, Seongwu, and the blood‒”

“The first bullet only grazed my arm,” Seongwu coughs wetly, lifting his arm to show where the line of blood, barely a centimeter thick, had trickled down his wrist. “The second hit me right over the heart, but the bulletproof vest stopped it from doing any real damage. Still feels like shit, though. Didn’t stop me from passing out.”

The grip on Minhyun’s wrist slackens. Seongwu breathes out through his nose, his fingers brushing against the bare skin of Minhyun’s palm for a second.

“How did you figure it out? That I was KID?”  

That’s easy enough for Minhyun to explain. “The sprinklers.”

“Sprinklers?”

“When you’re KID, you cover up your moles with some sort of powder, don’t you?” Cold blue water, running down the side of KID’s face to reveal a constellation on his left cheek. “The water stripped the makeup away. When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

Seongwu dips his head southwards, bringing his knees into his chest. “You were able to figure that out while doped up?”

“I only know one person with moles like that, Seongwu. It wasn’t hard.”

 The sirens fade, and they sit across from each other in the silence, fingertips touching. The way their legs tangle together offers Minhyun the glimpse of an eternity that he wishes would stretch out over the whole of time. As many mornings as possible, waking up beside Seongwu, to feel fresh splinters in his heart.

“Can I ask a question in return?” Minhyun says, finally.

Seongwu hums in assent.

“Why do you keep running away from me?”

The lighted windows of the city lie below them, like little playing cards that cast everything aglow. Seongwu’s eyes flutter open with a faint, peculiar radiance of their own.

“Somebody shot at us tonight. Anybody with a sense of self-preservation would see that KID isn’t the type of person you want to get mixed up with.”

Minhyun frowns, digging his heels into the tile. “You’re right about the lack of self-preservation, Seongwu, because I still want to figure it out. I think I deserve to know. Who are the people after you?”

Seongwu says nothing, his eyebrows ironed out into a hard line.

“This has something to do with the thing you’re searching for, doesn’t it? Why you even became KID in the first place, why you keep stealing jewels and returning them, why‒”

“Minhyun, I can’t answer those questions.”

Nothing prepares Minhyun for the sting burrowing into his chest. “Why? Because you don’t trust me enough? Because you don’t care enough to explain any‒”

Seongwu’s lips tease up into a soft smile. “Because I fell in love with you somewhere along the way.”

Minhyun’s heart kicks, hard enough that he’s left breathless. "What?"

“On that case, Minhyun, last August, when you stopped a murderer from falling to his death during the getaway.” Seongwu averts his gaze. “He asked you why you saved him. What did you say?”

It had been a rainy day, the third time he’d run into Commissioner Ong and the infamous son shadowing her every move. For research, Seongwu said, when Minhyun had chided him for poking around the crime scene.

“Do you need a reason to save someone’s life? People‒” Minhyun blinks, struggling to remember the words exactly as he had said them, ”people‒”

“People kill each other, and I don’t understand why. But for saving someone’s life‒”

A little smile comes to Minhyun’s lips. “‒is a logical reason necessary?”

Seongwu fans his fingers out over his face. “I don’t know if you were just saying that, but I believed it. I fucking believed it enough that the next morning, without meaning to, I woke up to find that the importance of you had been magnified into the desire to kiss you so senseless you forgot your own name.”

The blush that runs from Minhyun’s neck to his ears feels ridiculously bright, even in the darkness.

“And I tried to tell myself that it was just a silly crush, that maybe if I stuck around, there would be something that I wouldn’t like. I mean, I’m KID and you’re‒” The hands over Seongwu’s face mean that Minhyun can’t see his expression, but the trembling of his voice is perfectly clear.

“But everyday, I just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with you, with every little thing you did. Even on the ugly days, Minhyun, I chose to see you as beautiful.”

KID, moon on his lips as they collide into a cluster of corinthian columns and creeping ivy. Seongwu, pink and grinning with the cloudless sky behind him.

A summer night on a faraway train spent idling, the balm of a stolen kiss.

KID and Seongwu and Seongwu and KID.

“So if you wanted to know. Yes, Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwu drops his hands, curving forwards to graze against his lips cautiously. Soft, uncertain, and over as quick as it happened. “I’m so, so fucked. Because I like you a lot.”

For a few heartbeats, there’s only stunned silence. Seongwu exhales shakily, and looks up at Minhyun through his eyelashes.

“Did you want him instead? KID?”

A shift in gravity, and suddenly the threads joining him and KID and Seongwu are all knocked out of alignment. Minhyun draws in close, falling into the singular orbit between himself and the corner of Seongwu’s parted lips.

“For someone so brilliant, you can be so dense.”

The ensuing kiss makes every other kiss they’ve shared turn into smoke, and disappear.

 

⟢

 

_Left alone in this sandcastle, looking at this broken mask_

_And I still want you_

 

(BTS, The Truth Untold)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments as always super appreciated! you can find me at my newly created writing twitter [here](http://www.twitter.com/selestialbodies).


End file.
